I don't wanna know
by Angelic-pen
Summary: Song fic: I' dont wanna know by New Found Glory. The love triangle between Harry,Ginny and Draco has come to an end. It is her wedding day and she has to chose. Each had their hand out stretched. Who should she marry?


I Don't Wanna Know

* * *

A/n:After listening this song by New found glory I thought up this little fic. Now the song will be in Italics, exp: _I don't wanna know_  
The paragraphs with the characters talking of course normal. Except when it's a flash back. It will be then in between rulers , Exp:

* * *

"HI"....

* * *

I will update all my stories soon, and expect more song fics in the future. Thank you, and please keep reviewing =)!

* * *

_I don't wanna know  
I don't wanna know_

She looked to one and then the other. Each with an out stretched hand. In between the two men she loved. Her white satin gown immaculate though she wasn't anymore. The woman's red velvet like hair gently caressed by the wind as her beautiful curls covered a bit of her face bringing more attention to her doe like brown eyes. Tears welding up, it was time to chose, marry one man and break another's heart. Yes, Ginny had to chose.

_Your eyes were covered in sunglasses   
when they first met mine  
I sat there and stared at you   
you didn't seem to mind   
the awkward ways we meet_

* * *

"Ginny, can it be this one in stead?" Hermione pulled out another design from the pile. She and her brother were finally uniting under holy matrimony. Though she, thought with a chuckle, it won't be a quiet matrimony, the argued like banshees. The whole year of planning was one huge row rather then civilized and mature decisions made by a loving couple. She was to design her wedding gown. Mean while there was a budding romance in the midst. Harry and Ginny had also come to a decision that year as well. To begin dating that is. Though she didn't know when they had made that decision, he claimed it was during the time she was trying on one of 'mione's choices for brides maid dress. There she was in a cyan strapless dress. Tight enough to cut the oxygen supply to any other part of her anatomy. Sunglasses on and a chocolate bar in hand. He was being measured for his tails, his eyes were fixed on hers, well on her sunglasses, wondering what secret they were hiding behind them.First comes heavy breathing staring at the ceiling   
what will happen next   
I don't wanna know   
I don't wanna know 

"Marry me Ginny? "He had caught her off guard. It was their first time making love and here he was proposing in bed. His arms wrapped around the seemingly sleeping red head. Her eyes shot wide open when he said those words. How was she to tell him? How could she say it? If she told him that she was dating him and another man, how would he take it? Would he still want to marry her?

"Harry I..... I ...." but when she turned to look into his expecting and excited emerald eyes, she couldn't break his heart.

"Yes. I'll marry you love."

* * *

_I never cared how I dressed before   
but I cared that night   
anticipation ran through my bones   
and my clothes never fit right   
I can't wait 'til we meet again_

_

* * *

_

It was after her and Hermione's search for the perfect holiday that they had bumped into the second man that had won her heart. There he was standing out side her shop. So he was her 3 o'clock, Ginny giggled. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Mr. Draco Malfoy since his graduation, and there he was looking to have a tailored made suit by GW Designs. He had been in four times in three days to check the progress of his suit.

"What is the purpose of your visit today Mister Malfoy? Another fitting just to be sure..." She smiled as he greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

"No, Actually, Miss Weasley, Ginny if I may? (She nodded) I was wondering what you were doing for dinner?" He handed her a bouquet of roses, as she unlocked the door.

"Nothing actually, Do you wanna come in?" That day was their first kiss, first date, the day she fell in love with Draco. The possibility of a growing friendship between Harry and the once death eater spy was permanently put on hold.

first comes heavy breathing   
staring at the ceiling   
what will happen next   
I don't wanna know   
I don't wanna know

"Marry me Ginny?" There he was proposing as they were in each others arms, bathing after making love for the first time and the last. What was she to do? He loved her, he really did, as did Harry, and she him, but she was there to say goodbye and end it before either found out about each other. Now he was proposing? How could she choose? Marry Harry a man she has loved all her life or Marry Draco a man who loves her with all his life? She looked into he's beautiful gray eyes and saw all the love and joy he had hidden away since birth. He couldn't break his heart.

"Draco, I......Yes Draco I'll marry you...."

* * *

_Framed pictures start to be put on the walls   
constant visits while im out on the road   
its hard to leave sometimes   
but you know where I lay my head at night_

Her wedding day had come and gone, and though she had made a choice with a heavy heart, she made it none the less. And now here Ginny was, a small bundle in her arms as she gazed at the night sky. The moonlight kissing her small daughter's face. One day she too will have to make a decision, by her beauty she could tell the rosy cheek babe will be a heart breaker her self. With her father's eyes and her mother's looks, Aurora will have to make many hard decisions in her life.

The man who had been leaning on the door frame starring at both mother and child so lovingly stepped into the nursery. He wrapped his around his wife's waist and kissed his newborn's forehead. Ginny looked into her husbands eyes absorbing all their love and devotion. She placed the baby in her crib, and kissed her goodnight. One arm around each they headed for the door. That whole ordeal was behind them. And though the other man still loved her, he too married another after and from afar watched his true love happiness grow with the one she chose.

_first comes heavy breathing   
staring at the ceiling   
what will happen next   
I don't wanna know   
I don't wanna know_

She was no longer his, and yet he was satisfied by just being in her life as a friend, and a confidant. But he would always respect that now she was Mrs. Ginerva Potter.


End file.
